A Volta ao Lar
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: A partida fora imensamente dolorosa... e não havia garantias de que a volta seria menos tortuosa. Será que o destino, nem sempre misericordioso, preservara o passado que Kyo tanto amava, e que desejava novamente encontrar?
1. Default Chapter

_A volta ao Lar... _

_Prólogo _

"_**Já estava mais na hora de você ir embora daqui, seu gatuno miserável". **_

_**Mas surpreendentemente, Kyo não respondeu aquela provocação. Mantinha a cabeça baixa, revelando um medo nada comum em alguém visivelmente sempre tão determinado. **_

_**As três pessoas que o observavam tinham reações diferentes. O mais alto, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sabia ter uma parcela de culpa. Afinal, provocara parte daquela situação e não via modo de se redimir, nem de se desculpar, sem que abrisse novamente as feridas tão fragilmente cicatrizadas. **_

_**O outro garoto, o que fizera inicialmente o comentário infeliz, não demonstrava em seus olhos violetas, mas estava incomodado. Por mais que não quisesse aceitar, muitas coisas iriam mudar. **_

_**E por fim, a jovem de esperançosos olhos azuis tremia violentamente. A semana havia transcorrido com tanta rapidez que não pudera se recuperar inteiramente dos acontecimentos. E por mais que se esforçasse, ao olhar para a figura franzina de Kyo, era impossível não se lembrar do monstro em que ele se transformava. Mas não com nojo ou com ódio. Sim pena, outro sentimento que sabia que ele detestaria. **_

"_**Você não precisa partir, Kyo-kun, você...", **por favor, não parta. Não me abandone. Não torne o meu esforço em vão. **Era o que o coração pedia, porém o que os lábios não tinham coragem de pronunciar. **_

"_**Eu só gostaria de dizer... obrigado, Tohru", ele a interrompeu com a voz mais doce que pôde. "Obrigado por ter me aturado tanto tempo, por jamais ter perdido a paciência e por... por mostrar que ás vezes o medo não é uma coisa tão ruim quanto eu pensava a princípio". **_

_Abrace-me. Faça isso, mesmo que vá se transformar... Eu preciso tanto... será que você precisa também, Kyo-kun?. _

_**Como Kyo não se aproximou, Tohru abriu de leve os braços e deu um passo para frente, mas ao ver a expressão masculina contrair-se, conteve-se. Extremamente embaraçada, apenas desculpou-se. "Gomen, Kyo-kun. Eu... eu...". **_

"_**O dia mais feliz da minha vida será quando eu puder abraçá-la, Tohru", pôs a mochila sobre os ombros. "Até lá...", com um meio sorriso, explicitamente ferido, acenou de leve e partiu pela estrada que o afastava da casa dos Souma. **_

_**E por tempo indeterminado.**_

****

* * *

**Hei, minna! **

**Que felicida imensa! Essa história estava na minha mente desde que eu havia terminado de assistir Furuba. E como estou dando um tempo na minha história de SCC, resolvi postá-la! \O/  
Mas não se empolguem muito... ela será bastante pequenina e meiga... e pode ser que alguns personagens estejam um pouquinho OCC... Mas nada que extrapole.  
Enfim, eu espero que gostem. Eu não sei se deu para perceber o shipper, mas de qualquer caso, eu vou manter o mistério até os próximos capítulos!**

Muito obrigada pela atenção e não deixe de comentar, criticar... ou só dizer um oi! XD

Kisu!


	2. Capítulo I

_**Capítulo I**_

**Os mesmos pés que o tiraram de lá o traziam. O caminho era conhecido, mas nem por isso, menos árduo de enfrentar. Reservava-lhe, e de braços abertos, a prova mais dura de toda a sua vida: Vê-los novamente. **

_**Hum... Nada pode ter mudado tanto... E eu sei que eles irão me reconhecer. **_

**7 anos. Esse fora o seu tempo indeterminado. Horas depois de sua partida da casa dos Souma, sentara-se num banco, planejando definir um rumo para suas andanças. Como escolher um destino quando ele mesmo impunha-lhe tantos obstáculos? Bem, Kyo optou pela opção mais simples e voltou para a casa de seu "pai", Kazuma. **

**O que vivera lá o ensinou a ver o mundo de um modo diferente. A maior parte de sua personalidade fora preservada, mas desejos haviam sido substituídos e a meta antiga, que era ganhar de Yuki, parecia muito infantil agora. Sua única vontade fora a que dissera para a doce menina, na hora mais difícil de sua vida: Sua partida. **

_**"O dia mais feliz da minha vida será quando eu puder abraçá-la, Tohru".**_

**Obviamente, a maldição ainda guardava seu corpo. Era inútil tentar lutar contra ela. Porém, era ainda mais tolo lutar contra a própria frustração que sentia, a impotência que vinha surgindo quando pensamentos mais adultos o acometiam. Sempre assim viveria? Temendo tocá-la e virar um animal?**

**Preferia correr o risco. Antes um animal feliz do que um humano incompleto. **

**Pôs-se a andar pela estradinha que levaria a casa dos Souma. Involuntariamente, seus lábios tremeram e a palma das mãos começou a suar. A respiração falhou a as pernas não se contiveram. Kyo esqueceu da calma que o pai lhe incitara a ter e correu feito um louco para seu antigo lar. **

_**Ainda está aqui... Graças a Kami... **_

**Jamais havia percebido o quanto à casa que Shigure cuidadosamente escolhera era bonita. Tão harmoniosa. Seus olhos correram para a porta que ele e Yuki insistiam em rasgar cada vez que duelavam. E que _ela_, com dedicação e paciência, consertava. As lembranças vieram num turbilhão e o peito explodiu, junto a voz que gritou, com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos. "TOHRU!". **

**Pássaros voaram. Árvores balançaram. Outros sons foram ouvidos, mas... não foi ela que foi recebê-lo. **

"**Kyo?", um arquear despontou na sobrancelha do rapaz que veio atendê-lo. "Não é possível... pensei que nunca iria voltar".**

"**Yuki", é, tinha de ter lembrado que sete anos mudam um adolescente delicado para um homem bem afeiçoado. A ratazana deveria estar fazendo sucesso com as mulheres agora. Havia aumentado consideravelmente de tamanho e o rosto ganhara uma expressão masculina e sombria. Aproximou-se dele e bem diferente do que o primo pensou que ele iria fazer, ergueu a mão. "Faz tempo". **

**Ele piscou várias vezes antes de entender o que estava acontecendo. Assim que conseguiu, apertou a mão em frente à dele e disse, com o tom neutro. "Realmente, faz muito tempo. Voltou para ficar?". **

"**Sinceramente não sei", que estranho. Pela primeira vez, estava tendo uma conversa decente com Yuki. Embora não fosse ele quem quisesse realmente ver. "E onde está...?".**

"**Shigure?", Yuki completou e Kyo fez uma careta discreta. Não era do escritor que queria saber, mas de qualquer modo... "Casou-se e não mora mais aqui". **

"**Ca... casou-se!", arregalou os olhos. **

"**Por que o espanto?", o rato riu abertamente. "Ele já tem 34 anos. Está casado com a editora dele. Você se lembra dela, não?". **

"**Mais ou menos", o que mais o surpreenda fora o fato dele ter se casado com uma pessoa que não pertencesse ao circulo dos Souma. Um sorriso contente despontou em sua fase. As transformações que Shigure sofria não deveriam ser empecilhos para que a esposa o amasse. "Fico feliz por ele". **

"**Bem...", Yuki voltou-se, olhando-o por sobre o ombro. "Vamos entrando". **

**Kyo seguiu o ex-arquiinimigo e entrou na casa. Assim que colocou o primeiro pé na casa, soube que havia algo de errado. O delicioso cheiro de preparados havia sumido. Uma brisa gelada circulava-o e deslizava pelas paredes sem cor e sem vida. A limpeza era a mesma, senão ainda mais perfeita. Apenas lhe faltava o toque carinhoso de um lar de verdade. **

**Chegaram na sala de estar. Sentaram-se em frente a mesa e Kyo, não agüentando mais a pressão das próprias perguntas, inquiriu. "E Tohru?". **

**Uma sombra de tristeza atravessou os olhos violeta de Yuki. E mesmo assim, ele deu um sorriso cínico. "Você sempre foi ingênuo, Kyo. Não acredito que estava esperando encontrá-la aqui". **

"**Está querendo dizer que... que...", a respiração falhou antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase. **

"**Tohru não vive mais aqui". **

**_"O que espera, Kyo? Que a casa dos Souma esteja no estado em que a deixou? Que Yuki-san ainda aceite suas provocações? Que Shigure ainda esteja sentado em frente ao computador escrevendo um livro sobre um pseudônimo estúpido? E ainda: Espera que Tohru lhe dê um sorriso e lhe ofereça Onigiri? Esqueça. Tudo mudou e não há como prever o que irá acontecer. Você não enviou notícias e nem permitiu que as mandasse para você". _**

**Essas haviam sido as difíceis palavras de Kazuma. Respondera-as com um palavrão mas o medo não deixou de incrustar-se em sua mente. Porém, mais forte do que ele, a esperança de um passado intocável serviu de apoio nas noites solitárias. Por mais que dissesse que odiava aquele lugar, sentia falta dele como jamais sentira falta de nada no mundo. **

_**Como... Como ela pôde partir!**_

**O silêncio foi quebrado pela mão forte que acertou em cheio a mesa de centro. A mesma se espatifou em duas e a raiva de Kyo também se duplicou. "ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL!" **

**Yuki continuou impassível, ainda na mesma posição. "Eu havia me esquecido que cada vez que entra nessa casa, quebra algo". **

"**E que diabos isso importa!", pegou-o pelo colarinho da camisa, torcendo o pano como se assim, a dor fosse se amenizar. Mas bem sabia que não seria tão simples. "Onde ela está, Yuki! Por que ela não está aqui! Ela é dessa casa, ela é da nossa família! Diga-me onde ela está para que eu possa ir buscá-la, droga!". **

"**Primeiro, solte-me", o jovem disse. "Assim poderei dar todas as explicações que desejar". **

**Kyo respirou fundo e o fez, murmurando um 'desculpe-me' contrariado. **

"**Um ano depois de sua partida, Kyo, Tohru também decidiu deixar essa casa. A convivência entre nós mudou bastante e nada a fazia sentir-se confortável sobre esse teto. Então, não houve tantas lágrimas. Pelo menos não da parte dela", Yuki suspirou. "Ela decidiu cortar as relações com a família Souma", sorriu com tristeza, em seguida. "Tohru abriu uma creche com o dinheiro que herdou do falecido avô e mora nela. Mesmo eu tentando voltar a nossa amizade, ela recusou-se terminantemente. E eu não a culpo". **

"**Mas... mas... porque ela não quis voltar para cá!", _por que ela não pôde me esperar? Por que ela não quer mais ficar perto de nossa família?_**

"**Isso...", o olhar dele praticamente o fuzilou. "Isso não te interessa". **

**Kyo também não queria saber. Tudo que importava era que sua volta havia sido mais difícil do que planejara. Só que não podia aceitar isso com tanta naturalidade! Não se importava que não eram mais crianças! Queria-a naquele lar, naquele instante, onde pudesse olhá-la, cuidar dela! **

_**"O passado não vive em função de você, Kyo". **_

"**Kazuma... Kazuma está errado", sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para Yuki.**

**O outro, sem entender nada, perguntou. "Nani?". **

"**Tudo está errado! E eu vou concertar!". **

"**Está louco? Sobre o que está falando!". **

**Kyo ergueu-se, com evidente determinação. "Me dê o endereço da creche!". **

"**Demo, Kyo...". **

"**Eu vou lá e vou trazê-la para cá de qualquer jeito!". **

_**Eu não vou deixar que sete anos me ensinem o que eu tenho que perder!**_

_Continua..._

* * *

**Hei, Minna! **

**Primeiro capítulo, que orgulho! Eu espero que estejam gostando... o texto tá todo pronto, é só ir postando. Vou tentar fazer isso uma fez por semana, tá?**

**Agradecimentos super especiais a _Dani. _Espero que a continuação tenha ficado de seu agrado! **

**Obrigada e continuem a ler! **

**Kisu!**


	3. Capítulo II

_**Capítulo II**_

"**Professora!". **

**Uma criança saltitante mostrou o desenho feito com tanto carinho para sua professora. A mesma sorriu, iluminando seu antes pensativo semblante. "Está lindo, Takei-chan".**

"**A senhora está bem?", o menino perguntou, tocando a testa pálida da professora com a mão pequena, para verificar se estava quente. "Tá tão distante...". **

"**Apenas pensando em besteiras, meu amor", deu um tapinha camarada nas costas do menino. "Agora volte para perto de seus colegas e ajude-os com suas ilustrações". **

**A criança não pareceu estar satisfeita com a resposta de sua professora, mas mesmo assim, a obedeceu. **

_**"Limão... morango... uva... nunca onigiri". **_

**Tohru Honda balançou a cabeça com quase violência, apagando os pensamentos tristes. Como tentava lembrar-se, sempre, o passado havia de ficar para trás. **

_**Todo o passado. **_

"**Crianças!", a jovem chamou a atenção dos alunos com um bater suave de palmas. "Já está na hora de irem para casa. Recolham seus materiais". **

**A maioria dos alunos não gostava de ir embora da creche "Onigiri", onde sempre havia diversão e aprendizado. Tohru orgulhava-se de ter erguido aquele lugar sozinha, de ter construído-o com seu próprio dinheiro. Esse era o refúgio para várias mentes infantis que nem sempre conseguiam se expressar. Crianças isoladas, como um dia ela também fora. **

**Acompanhou as crianças até lá fora, no jardim, esperando pacientemente até que a última fosse levada para casa por seus pais. Em seguida, entrou para dentro da creche e deu um sorriso cansando ao ver todos os brinquedos espalhados no chão. Com a paciência que sempre lhe fora atribuída, agachou-se e começou a recolhê-los. **

**No entanto, foi interrompida pelo telefone. Correu para atendê-lo. **

"**Hai!". **

"**Tohru?". **

**A voz suave e baixa fez sorrir. "Hana-chan!". **

"**Estou te incomodando?". **

"**Nunca!", empolgada, quase começou a dar pulos de felicidade. Era muito raro que uma de suas amigas do colegial fizesse contato. "Fazia tanto tempo que eu não falava com você, amiga! Já voltou de viagem?". **

"**Hai. Meu namorado insistiu que viéssemos mais cedo, já que ele tem alguns trabalhos na faculdade". **

"**Entendo", era tão entranho que Hana estivesse namorando. E ainda mais um rapaz tão vivo como era o companheiro dela. Personalidades completamente opostas, mas talvez fosse por isso que se atraíssem tanto. "Espero que venha me visitar". **

"**O pensava em fazer amanhã". **

"**Ótimo, então...", o som da campainha soou e Tohru pediu licença a amiga. Provavelmente era o pai de uma criança, alegando que ela esquecera algo.**

_**E então... O onigiri jamais sabe o que realmente o espera... **_

**Abriu a porta com um sorriso gentil, mas ao vê-lo, ele desapareceu no mesmo instante. **

"**Não... não pode ser". **

_**Kyo-kun...**_

**Sempre se sentira pequena com relação ao gato da família Souma. Parecere-lha, também, sempre alto e exercia fascinação. Não somente pelos cabelos alaranjados que caíam sobre sua testa, rebeldes. Nem pelo rosto angular, marcado por orbes intensamente chamativos. E sim por sua presença, pela maneira estranha de despertar uma espécie de timidez aguda numa jovem acostumada com tudo e com todos. **

"**Tohru". **

**A mão masculina tocou sua face com carinho. Os dedos calejados, certamente por treinamentos com espada, subiram e desceram por sua bochecha corada, enquanto os pés dele chegavam perto dos seus. Ele foi abrindo _aquele _sorriso. O mesmo _sorriso _que a desarmava por completo. O mesmo _sorriso _que a fizera se afastar da casa dos Souma num juramento definitivo. **

"**Iie", murmurou, assustada, emocionada, ruborizada, sem mais nenhuma palavra para definir os sentimentos que cruzavam seu peito. _Você não podia voltar. _**

"**Venha comigo". **

"**Ir... com você?". **

"**Hai", a mesma mão que antes acariciava seu rosto apossou-se da dela, num leve puxar, mas que expressava toda a determinação de Kyo. "Você vai voltar comigo para nossa casa". **

_**Casa é onde o coração vive, Tohru.**_

**Mas e se o coração não vivesse em um lugar fixo, mudando sempre, afastando-se sempre?**

**Com delicadeza mórbida, soltou-se do jovem. A franja castanha, a mesma que usava desde pequena, cobriu seus olhos e as inevitáveis lágrimas. Não de tristeza, o tipo de sentimento que eliminara de si há muitos anos. E sim de raiva. **

"**Você não tem o direito, Kyo". **

**A voz saiu tão gelada que a própria Tohru assustou-se, até mais do que Kyo. "Você nos abandonou, não tem o direito de pedir nada. Nunca mais!". **

**E empurrando-o, a jovem saiu correndo, pouco se importando com o quão infantil soasse sua atitude. Ainda escutou os fracos chamados dele, enquanto se distanciava. Mas permanecia surda diante daquela situação, fugindo para o único recanto onde podia ser escutada sem ser contestada. **

**As portas do cemitério ainda estavam abertas. Tohru aproximou-se do túmulo bem conservado e ajoelhou-se diante dele, firmando suas mãos junto à lápide, arfando. **

"**Okaa-san... ele voltou". **

**Como respostas, os crisântemos amarelos balançaram a melodia do vento. **

"**Eu sei... não é estranho? Durante 6 anos, eu vim a este mesmo lugar, pedindo-lhe que o trouxesse para mim. E quando finalmente desisto, okaa-san atende meu pedido", suspirou. "Não sei se devo agradecer". **

**A primeira lágrima de muitas acompanhou novamente a voz ofegante. Não de melancolia, sim de pura sofreguidão e confusão. "Posso ter sido covarde, okaa-san. Mas os Souma não mereciam que eu os fizesse sofrer", um aperto no coração incitou ainda mais o choro. "Quando... quando me lembrei da história de Hatori-san, eu... eu tive muito medo. Não queria que Souma-kun passasse pelo mesmo tipo de dor. E mesmo quando Shigure-san se casou, eu não conseguia ver felicidade. Será que... que me tornei uma pessoa assim tão... má? Se eu me tornei, okaa-san me perdoa?". **

**A sensação de uma carícia em seus cabelos fez com que Tohru tivesse a consciência de tudo o que dizia e de tudo o que sua mãe pensava a respeito disso. Que essa era sua primeira atitude egoísta, e ainda tomada em frente aos restos da mulher mais admirável do mundo. **

"**Okaa-san me disse para sempre acreditar em vez de desconfiar, mas... eu acreditei em Kyo", uma leve fagulha de rancor podia ser notada em sua voz. "Mas ele me abandonou. Eu acreditei em tanta coisa. E me decepcionei". **

_**Eu estou certa. Não preciso confiar em todos. Não preciso confiar em ninguém. Não depois do que ele me fez. **_

**A garota Tohru, aquela com 17 anos, que tudo aceitava com um sorriso, partira para bem longe. Uma mulher diferente tomava seu lugar. As mudanças não agradavam a todos, mas o sofrimento ás vezes nos faz transformarmo-nos em coisas que jamais pensamos que chegaríamos a ser. **

"**Você pode pedir o que você quiser, Kyo", o pronome carinhoso "-kun", antes usado para denominar quem mais amava no mundo, era substituído por uma onda parcial de crueza. "Eu jamais voltarei para a casa dos Souma. Eu os faria sofrer. Eles me fariam sofrer também". **

**O tipo de sentimento que não estava disposta a suportar. **

_Continua..._

* * *

Konbawa, minna-san!

Que felicidade por saber que vocês estão gostando! Peço humildemente desculpas, mas tenho muitos outros fics e atualizá-los é uma verdadeira missão impossível! (Sem o Tom Cruise, infelizmente... XD).

Esse capítulo foi meio paradinho, mas o próximo será cheio de surpresas... Aguardem!

Respondendo aos reviews!

_**Larme Delamor: **Eu nunca havia pensando sobre Kyo X Yuki, na realidade... mas não é uma possibilidade descartável, afinal, de tanto ódio... Mas mesmo assim, eu vou te decepcionar e dizer que é Kyo X Tohru, meu casal favorito. Espero que não pare de ler por causa disso... Quanto a sua pergunta, eu já assisti o anime sim e atualmente compro o mangá. Ambos tem muitas diferenças e eu estou seguindo a linha do anime, entende? Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Kisu!_

_**Pandora-Amamiya: **Se a minha fic for um incentivo, eu vou ficar muito contente! Tá faltando mesmo fics de Furuba, que é um anime sem igual, certo? Muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado, viu? _

_**Annye: **Obrigada pelos elogios, viu, fofa? Desculpe a demora! Kisu!_

_**YumeSangai: **(Jenny correndo do olhar assassinho), calminha, Yume, eu demorei mas prometo não fazer isso mais! XD Obrigada pelos elogios! Kisu!_

Foi isso, minna! Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo semana que vem, tá?

Bai Bai!


	4. Chapter III

_**Capítulo III**_

"**Eu lhe disse que seu esforço era inútil, Kyo", Yuki tomava seu chá com calma, mas quem prestasse bastante atenção na xícara em sua mão direita perceberia que o líquido tremia suavemente. "Tohru tem seus próprios motivos para não voltar". **

"**Ela fugiu de mim", o gato grunhiu, ainda tendo a imagem na mente com perfeição, dela se afastando pela rua, sem nem ao menos lhe mandar um olhar de revés. "Ela disse... disse que eu não tinha o direito de pedir nada...". **

**Yuki anuiu. "E não tem". **

**Kyo finalmente sentou-se na sala, empurrando a mesa quebrada para longe e fitando o primo com seriedade. "Nós não somos mais crianças, Yuki. Acabou a época em que brigávamos por besteiras, por um aumento de poder ou por uma rixa tola. Quero que me diga o porquê de Tohru ter partido. De estar tão fria e... assustada" **

"**Os motivos não importam", era a segunda vez que Yuki dizia isso, o que fazia com que Kyo só se irritasse ainda mais com aquela situação completamente confusa. "Se voltou para ficar, tem que se ajeitar aqui. Tem que comunicar a família Souma. Apesar de seus sempre freqüentes sumiços, todos estavam muito preocupados com você". **

"**Feh...", resmungou. "Todos? Até o _seu _precioso Akito?". **

"**Akito está morto". **

**A expressão irônica no rosto de Kyo sumiu de vez. "Mo... morto?". **

"**Isso não deveria te surpreender", Yuki podia tentar não mostrar, mas havia alívio em seu timbre de voz. Akito sempre fora o seu carcereiro e a morte dele significava uma liberdade imensurável, talvez jamais compreensível para os outros membros da família. Somente o rato tinha a verdadeira noção do que era estar de mãos atadas, vendo seu destino sendo controlado por uma pessoa tão demente como fora o antigo líder. "Akito sempre teve uma saúde frágil e sua última doença foi terminal. O atual líder me proibiu de dar maior detalhes a você. Disse que quando quisesse saber de algo, que fosse até a sede dos Souma". **

"**Atual líder?". **

"**Hatori Souma. Lembra-se dele, não?". **

"**Lógico que me lembro. Mas... eu nunca pensei que o Hatori se tornaria o líder dos Souma". **

**Yuki deu um sorriso genuíno. "Hatori merece. Depois de tudo o que sofreu nas mãos do Akito, ele tinha direito a uma recompensa justa. E é um bom líder. Muito melhor do que Akito jamais foi". **

"**É... estou vendo que não tem jeito. Vou ter que ir falar com ele", ergueu-se no instante seguinte, começando a caminhar em direção a porta de correr. **

"**Kyo". **

**Olhou por sobre o ombro para o primo, que o chamara num sussurro frio. "Hatori sabe por que Tohru partiu. Talvez, se quiser...". **

**Yuki nada pode mais dizer pois o primo já correra loucamente em direção a casa dos Souma. **

* * *

**Abriu as portas de sopetão, entrando naquela 'mini-cidade' tão conhecida. Muitos de seus moradores estavam do lado de fora, aproveitando a noite quente, e assombravam-se com o garoto alaranjado que corria em direção a casa do líder. Alguns murmuravam algo como 'ele não vai nem nos cumprimentar?' e outros, um pouco mais venenosos, diziam que 'aquilo é comportamento típico de um nascido no ano do gato'. Mas Kyo pouco se importava. Nessa sua visita, todas as suas dúvidas seriam esclarecidas. **

**A casa do antigo líder, Akito, ganhara muito mais vida desde a última vez que a vira. As luzes não mais estavam apagadas e um cheiro de comida agradável pairava sobre o ar do lado de fora. Adentrou na morada, deparando-se com o calmo Hatori cozinhando. **

"**Pensei que fosse demorar mais, Kyo", ele nem ao menos se virara para vê-lo. **

"**Talvez eu devesse ter demorado mais mesmo... não encontrei nada ao voltar". **

**Calmamente, o médico voltou-se para vê-lo, sorrindo brevemente. "Então passou na casa de Yuki antes de vir para cá". **

"**Lógico que passei, eu queria encontrar...!".**

"**Tohru, eu sei", Hatori retirou o avental, desligou o fogão e indicou a sala. "Vamos ter uma conversa uma boa conversa na sala, e não entre panelas". **

**Kyo concordou, seguindo o novo líder e observando-o com discrição. Não conhecia muito sobre Hatori, mesmo porque, jamais haviam tido oportunidade de conversar. Não sabia o porquê de ele ser cego de um olho, ou o porquê de ele ter saído de seu antigo consultório para dedicar-se somente a saúde frágil de Akito. Tudo o que sentia, no momento, era que o homem amargurado desaparecera e dava lugar a um mais complacente e leve, sem pesos extras nas costas e sem problemas maiores do que podia acarreta. Antes que pudesse concluir seus pensamentos, já estavam sentados sobre as almofadas fofas, enquanto o médico estendia um cigarro em sua direção, ocupando-se com a outra mão em acender outro. **

"**Não quero, obrigado". **

"**Bem...", Hatori guardou o cigarro no bolso e olhou-o, com divertimento evidente. "Onde aprendeu bons modos, Kyo? Agradecendo-me depois deu um oferecimento, não quebrando as coisas...". **

"**Com o tempo", o gato respondeu, até entendendo a razão de todos estranharem seu novo comportamento. Quando garoto, era um poço de aspereza... e se surpreendia em compreender isso depois de tantos anos.**

"**Um bom professor. O melhor, na minha opinião. Nos ensina a apagarmos sofrimentos e aceitarmos que o passado está morto". **

"**Eu não vou aceitar que o meu passado acabou, Hatori", rebateu instantaneamente. "Não quero ficar sem Tohru. Eu a quero perto de mim". **

**O médico fitou-o por segundos mínimos, antes de murmurar. "Não". **

"**Não o quê?". **

"**Não será possível. Tohru não vai voltar a ter relações com nenhum dos Souma". **

"**Droga, parem de ficar falando em enigmas!", gritou. "Você e Yuki estão me escondendo algo? O que a Tohru fez para não podermos mais ficar com ela?". **

"**Nada". **

"**E então?". **

"**Yuki fez". **

_**Maldito gato desgraçado! Porque eu não suspeitei que ele destruiria tudo se eu não estivesse por perto!**_

"**E o que ele fez?". **

**Hatori jorrou fumaça pela boca. "Algo terrível". **

"**Terrível?", assustou-se. Yuki adorava Tohru. Era sua melhor amiga e Kyo não o imaginava fazendo algo que pudesse feri-la. "Ele a machucou ou alguma coisa desse tipo? Porque se o fez, eu...". **

"**Ele se apaixonou por ela". **

"**O... o quê?". **

**O médico suspirou com fadiga, esfregando os olhos dourados. "Eu estou cansado. Devemos mesmo falar sobre isso?". **

"**Sim, devemos!", Kyo insistiu. "Yuki se apaixonou por ela!". **

"**Não seja ingênuo, Kyo. Tohru esteve com vocês por bastante tempo. Sempre foi bonita, gentil e ouso dizer, a única capaz de suportar mentalidades tão debilitadas como a sua, a de Shigure e a de Yuki. Eu não me surpreenderia se aquele escritor idiota começasse a gostar dela, mas ele foi esperto e iniciou um relacionamento com a editora. Você partiu e eu pensei que não houvesse nada que o ligasse a aquela casa. Só sobrou Yuki. E ele se apaixonou por ela. E ela...". **

"**E ela...?", o coração bateu, ansioso pelas próximas palavras. **

"**Se apaixonou por outro". **

"**Isso quer dizer que...", o mundo sobre os seus pés desabou por completo e foi obrigado a usar as mãos como apoio para não cair para trás. Tohru, _sua _Tohru era apaixonada por outro homem? Poderia até suportar o fato de ela gostar de Yuki, ou até mesmo do tonto do Shigure, mas... Outro que não fosse um deles? Um outro qualquer que lhe roubara o coração e a fizera partir? **

"**E quem é o outro?". **

"**Só posso lhe dizer que é da família Souma. O resto, cabe-lhe descobrir. Não quero me meter nas relações de vocês". **

"**Mas, Hatori, eu...". **

"**Kyo", ele o cortou, com o rosto austero. "Eu o esperei por anos porque tenho algo importante a te anunciar". **

"**Se... se for falar sobre Akito, eu já sei que está morto e que você é o novo líder", ofegava, suava, tremia. A idéia de Tohru amar outro integrante da família Souma enchia-lhe de dor insuportável. Nenhum assunto a mais lhe importava. Só queria vê-la e matar na mente feminina aquele por quem ela se enamorara. Tinha até medo de pensar quem seria.**

"**Que bom que pelo menos até esse ponto, você já sabe. Agora, deixe-me terminar o meu assunto com você e depois, poderá fazer o que quiser". **

**Como precisava de um tempo para se estabilizar, concordou com um movimento da cabeça. **

"**Pois bem. Ambos sabemos que durante anos, os nascidos sobre o ano do gato foram excluídos do círculo dos 12 e muitas vezes, tratados rudemente". **

"**Hai". **

"**Akito era um dos que pregava essa filosofia precária. Sua partida, Kyo, no entanto, o enlouqueceu sobremaneira. E preocupado com você, ele não mediu esforços para achá-lo, alegando que... que uma besta como você não deveria ficar fora dos olhos dos Souma", ao perceber que nem o adjetivo o afetava, Hatori perguntou-se se a notícia sobre Tohru havia transtornado tanto assim o gato. "Escute-me, isso é de extrema importância!". **

**Kyo o olhou rapidamente e pediu desculpas num tom baixo. Hatori assim prosseguiu. "Mas Akito não o achou. Ninguém o fez, de fato. Akito começou a dedicar-se a atormentar os outros familiares. Primeiramente, Shigure, quando este foi se casar. Mas ele foi bem mais persistente e dobrou as ordens do antigo líder. Depois, Akito voltou-se contra mim, mas...", ele sorriu sardonicamente, com certo orgulho também. "Eu já havia escutado demais dele e o ignorei... sobrou-lhe então Yuki e Tohru". **

**Os olhos amendoados de Kyo arregalaram-se, como se ele acordasse de uma realidade distante. "Tohru! O que ele fez com ela!". **

"**Nada. Akito não era mais forte do que Tohru. No entanto, com relação à Yuki, ainda sofria uma grande influência. Pregou-lhe dúvidas, tornou-o novamente aquele garoto que temia o contato com outras pessoas. Yuki afastou todos. Machucou todos. Foi preciso que Tohru tivesse muita paciência com ele. E o teve. Só que isso foi demais para ela". **

"**E por isso... ela foi embora". **

"**Tohru estava sozinha. Sempre esteve, desde que você foi embora e eu duvido que ainda não esteja", Hatori encarou-o com um tanto de decepção, mas logo, voltou a ter a expressão tranqüila. "Depois discuta isso com Yuki. O importante é que Akito, ao perceber que nada que fazia surtia efeito, recusou-se a tomar seus remédios, recusou-se a se alimentar e tudo o que fazia o dia inteiro era gemer, dormir, chorar. No fim, isso o matou. Foi alívio e tristeza para toda a família. Eu assumi o posto de líder e apenas esperei você voltar para dizer que...", ele deu um meio-sorriso. "Você está dentro". **

"**Dentro?".**

"**Isso, Kyo. Chega de ser o excluído. Se a maldição também o domina, é justo que compartilhe conosco do mesmo sentimento, senão da mesma frustração. Pode vir morar aqui, se quiser. Participará das mesmas comemorações. E será tratado como qualquer outro dos doze. O que acha?". **

_**Isso é tão injusto, Kyo... Porque você não pode participar da festa de final de ano de novo? Eu não vou ficar sozinha dessa vez, vou comemorar com a Hana-chan e com a Uo-chan! Por isso, eu não quero que você fique fora de nada! Que tenha um ano novo tão bom como o meu!**_

"**Antes...", a franja cobriu-lhe o olhar repleto de saudade da época em que Tohru lhe dissera aquilo. Somente preocupada por ele não participar da comemoração central dos 12. Por pertencer aos de fora. "Antes de eu ir embora, tudo o que eu mais queria era ouvir o que você está dizendo para mim agora, Hatori", mas isso não lhe importava mais. Com quem compartilharia tal vitória? Com o resto do círculo dos doze? Eles não bastavam mais. Ajustar-se a eles já não era o suficiente. Egoísmo? Talvez. Mas se Tohru não estivesse com ele, entrar naquela parte da família não lhe interessava. "Deixe-me tê-la de volta, Hatori. Se eu a tiver... eu juro que não precisa fazer isso por mim. Eu só preciso da Tohru. Só preciso disso para fazer-me feliz e completo". **

"**Kyo", Hatori pronunciou seu nome com surpresa. "Eu não estou fazendo isso apenas por você. Estou fazendo por todos nós. Akito foi injusto e aqueles que vieram antes dele também. Eu quero apenas reparar os erros passados, para que todos não venham **

**A sofrer por leis estúpidas. Seu avô foi um deles. Eu odiaria que você fosse também". **

"**Eu agradeço", Kyo ergueu-se, fazendo com que o médico fizesse o mesmo. "Agradeço por estar sendo tão bom. Mas... mas e ela? Ela vai continuar sozinha? Quando ela tinha tudo, eu nada tinha. E agora que eu tenho tudo, como posso deixá-la com o nada que eu tanto odiava? Não é justo", a voz soou com mais determinação na próxima sentença. "Eu vou descobrir quem é o outro, Hatori. Vou fazer com que ele a faça feliz. E aí, ela vai voltar para nós. Como a integrante da família Souma que ela sempre foi". **

**Hatori ficou sozinho segundos depois. Não tinha a menor idéia dos planos de Kyo, mas pela primeira vez desde que conhecia o espevitado gato, confiava nele. Só esperava que ele não se surpreendesse quando descobrisse quem... **

"**Quem é o outro", riu levemente, indo em direção à cozinha. "Outro...". **

_Continua..._

* * *

**Konbawa, minna! **

**Peço sinceras desculpas pela demora, mas tive problemas sérios no computador. Aqui está o terceiro capítulo, com a aparição mais do que especial de Hatori!**

**Deu para perceber que o fic segue a linha cronológica do desenho, não deu? O mangá é infinitamente mais complexo e a morte de Akito não seria aceita de uma maneira tão complacente, muito menos a substição por Hatori! **

Agradeço aos comentários de coração!

Kisu!


	5. Capítulo IV

_**Capítulo IV**_

"**Eu sei que prometi nunca mais vir aqui, Souma. Porém, eu esqueci algumas coisas importantes e gostaria de recuperá-las, antes de realmente fazer valor as minhas palavras anteriores". **

**Yuki observava a jovem sentada a sua frente. Uma beleza estritamente planejada para aquele encontro. Os cabelos lisos caindo sobre os ombros delicados, a maquilagem tão suave, mas perceptível. Se não a conhecesse, provavelmente pensaria que aquilo era uma espécie de provocação, mas Tohru Honda, mesmo tendo mudado drasticamente de personalidade, não se tornara tal tipo de pessoa. O jovem tentou abrir um sorriso, mas o medo de não ser correspondido o fez manter os lábios quietos em um silêncio desconcertante. Havia alguns objetos de quando Tohru partilhava de sua infância com eles, mas em sua pressa de partir, os deixara ali. **

"**Provavelmente deve ter guardado-os no sótão, mas preciso deles com urgência". **

"**Eles estão no mesmo lugar onde você os deixou, Tohru-san". **

"**Perfeito", ela levantou-se e quando ele fez menção de fazer o mesmo, para que pudesse acompanhá-la, Tohru ergueu a mão num educado gesto imperativo. "Eu conheço o caminho, portando não se incomode". **

"**Sua gentileza é fria, Tohru-san", o comentário fora atrevido, mas épocas atrás, ele tinha certeza que teria uma repercussão diferente. "Se é dessa maneira, é melhor não tê-la". **

"**A tenho para usá-la em situações incômodas", ela respondeu sem olhá-lo. Se Yuki a visse naquele momento, notaria que suas palavras balançaram o coração da jovem. "Como esta. Agora, se me der licença". **

**O rato nada pôde fazer a não ser assistir a subida de Tohru pelas escadarias de madeira, tragado pelo vento da nostalgia, imaginando-os como crianças. Sabendo que, aos 16 anos, ela desceria as escadas e lhe sorriria, afirmando que iria preparar o jantar. Agora, não tinha nem a certeza de uma despedida. Por mais fria que fosse, ela aqueceria seu coração. Um coração que sempre seria apaixonado, e que se contentava com as migalhas do carinho que um dia, Tohru sentiu por todos os Souma. **

_**"Você pode fazer às coisas ao seu modo, lentamente, Tohru". **_

**Ela lentamente entrara em seu coração, e agora, lentamente, invadia-lhe os pensamentos com mais força do que antes. Como poderia permanecer imune a tão discreto encanto? **

**Saiu de seu torpor imaginário quando as mesmas portas por onde Tohru haviam entrado foram abertas por um deprimido Kyo. O rosto severo, amargo, provara que ele não aceitara bem o que quer que Hatori tivesse lhe dito. Pensou em dizer que Tohru se encontrava na casa. Mas não foi nem preciso, pois o sensitivo gato logo notou a ligeira mudança nos ares. **

"**Você não está sozinho", Kyo praticamente rosnou. Sempre fora dotado de ótimo olfato e o treino deveria ter desenvolvido sua habilidade ainda mais. **

"**Não". **

"**Quem está aí?". **

"**Vá ver, se tem tanta curiosidade". **

**O gato começou a caminhar em direção as escadas, mas antes de subi-las, lhe mandou um olhar de revés, consternado. "Eu escutei de Hatori o que não queria, mas também o que não sabia. Não pense que não iremos conversar". **

"**Faça como quiser". **

_**Mas eu sei, Kyo... Que o mais importante, você não escutou. Você não sabe quem é aquele que roubou o coração de nossa Tohru.**_

_**"Eu não quero você aqui, Tohru! Saía! Eu sou um maldito e sujo rato de esgoto! Não precisa fingir que gosta de mim! Não precisa ser uma menina perfeita! Não precisa aturar minha transformação, nem a de ninguém dos doze! Não olhe nos meus olhos! Finja que eu não existo! Não olhe para esse rato sujo! NÃO OLHE!". **_

**Parecia-lhe ontem. As imagens eram perfeitas, elas as via, e julgava que se as tocasse, também as pudesse sentir. No entanto, ao invés de se aproximar, os pés delicados de Tohru regressaram até que ela batesse as costas contra a parede atrás dela. Os objetos estavam intocados, até um pouco empoeirados. Retratos e mais retratos. Bonecas e bonecos. Almofadas e travesseiros. Um cheirinho de dor... **

_**"Kyo desistiu de mim! Não faça isso também, Yuki! Eu jamais vou desistir de você! Não tem que se entregar, tem que lutar". **_

**Akito ferira o coração e a alma de Yuki. Utilizando de suas palavras sedutoras e cheias de lábia, o levara novamente ao lado negro de seu coração. O fizera ver os medos mais escondidos, os medos que um dia Yuki lhe confessara, e que ela dissera não existir. O que teria acontecido se Kyo estivesse lá? Shigure era um bom homem, mas também tinha sua família. Só o gato a teria salvado. Mas ele não estava lá. **

_**Kyo pensa que só eu devo ajudá-lo... Mas eu não sou ninguém. Sou tão insignificante, ou até menos, do que ele. **_

**Caminhou até seus pertences, juntando-os ao colo, com calma. Yuki não lhe perturbaria, não teria coragem para tanto. E Kyo... bom, se o gato estivesse na casa, já teria ido falar com ela. **

**Um bonequinho lhe chamou mais a atenção. No o via faz muito tempo, e sempre se recordava dele, quando ia dormir. Era um delicado _Onigiri. _Sua forma era meiga e nas costas, a pequena ameixa. Gostava de comparar as pessoas ao bolinho, mas não era mais aquela que acreditava que brinquedos ou qualquer outra coisa representasse o verdadeiro ser humano. **

"**É cruel, é sujo...", murmurou, decidindo deixar o onigiri ali. Definitivamente, ela não pertencia mais a aquele lugar. "A que lugar pertencer, então?". **

"**Ao meu coração, Tohru". **

**Uma lágrima, muito discreta, deslizou pela face pálida. O mesmo rastro foi pegando fogo, enquanto a face ruborizava-se e o coração galopava, impedindo-lhe parcialmente de respirar. Para que virar-se, se tal voz, por si própria, já lhe causava todas as sensações? **

"**Eu sabia que um dia iria te ver neste quarto novamente". **

"**Eu não vim para ficar", afirmou com fraqueza, ainda sem ter coragem para olhá-lo. "Só para buscar algumas coisas que esqueci". **

"**Eu sei por que você foi embora, Tohru". **

"**Não sabe de nada". **

"**Olhe para mim quando estiver falando comigo", ele ordenou com sutileza, mas aplicando na frase todo o desejo de olhar para seus olhos. **

**Assim o fez, pois se temia o que ele faria enquanto o olhasse, temia ainda mais o que ele faria se não o obedecesse. **

**O encontro de íris foi quase palpável, enquanto os corpos respondiam primitivamente a qualquer feixe de luz que os olhos produzissem. Ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa do último encontro. A face, no entanto, não carregava a mesma determinação e a boca, cansada, nem se atrevia a pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra. Onde quer que ele estivera, soubera de algo, pois mantinha em seu rosto um semblante de sabedoria e de compreensão. Mas quem era ele para compreendê-la, ou para fingir que estava tudo bem!**

**Quando Kyo encontrara Tohru pela primeira, às sombras das paredes daquela creche minúscula, notara-lhe as mudanças sutis. Naquele ambiente mais aberto, percebia que a menina que amava transformara-se em uma bela mulher, de atributos físicos delicados e de feição assustada. Os anos ás vezes não fazem somente milagres, como também obrigam o coração a mudar. E só de pensar que o culpado fora um de seus familiares, um dos Souma, Kyo sentia o sangue correr pelas veias com muito mais velocidade. **

"**Fui falar com Hatori". **

**O médico era o único, depois de Shigure, que conhecia o que realmente havia acontecido por ela. Mesmo que não falasse com eles, devido aos limites que ela mesma colocara a qualquer contato com os Souma, os considerava e sabia que eles jamais fariam nada para prejudicá-la. **

"**Ele me contou que...", um tremor foi notado no corpo forte do gato. "Que Yuki apaixonou-se por você". **

"**Todos nós cometemos erros", disparou em seguida. O fato de Yuki ter amado-a era tão doloroso quanto o fato de ela ter amado... Amado aquele que ainda consumia seu coração. Jamais perdoaria o rato por ter desenvolvido aquele sentimento por ela. E jamais perdoaria a si mesma por não ter sido forte o suficiente para corresponder. "Yuki... tentou reparar o dele, mas...". **

"**Não conseguiu", Kyo completou. **

"**Certo. Ele não pôde reparar. Eu não estou esperando que ele o faça. Não foi...", iria dizer que a culpa não fora de Yuki, mas em parte, fora sim. Ele podia ter lutado contra o amor. Ele podia ter percebido que Tohru só tinha olhos para um. **

"**Não foi...?", ele encorajou-a a terminar. **

"**Escute, Kyo... não há razão para esta conversa. Se falou mesmo com Hatori, deve saber também que eu não quero mais nenhum contato com a família Souma. E isso inclui você", o coração foi apertando-se tanto que as lágrimas também precisaram falar. "Por isso, eu preciso que me deixe sozinha". **

"**Como posso deixá-la sozinha, Tohru?", ele murmurou, caminhando até ela. "Como posso ter coragem de abandoná-la agora?". **

"**Você teve coragem há 7 anos atrás", disse, desviando o olhar, que se aproximava cada vez mais do dele. **

"**Éramos crianças". **

"**Mas isso não significa que eu sofri menos!". **

**A exclamação assustou Tohru, mas não a Kyo. Ele não parecia disposto a desistir. Com a mão, tocou seu queixo e ergueu-o até que ela fosse novamente obrigada a fitá-lo. "Eu... eu queria muito abraçá-la", ele confessou penosamente. "Queria colocá-la em meu peito, sentir suas mãos em minhas costas e...", ele olhou para seus lábios, apertando os próprios com os caninos. "Beijá-la. Foi isso que eu sempre quis fazer". **

"**Kyo, não...", para que dizer, se seus olhos afirmavam? **

"**Fazer você esquecer a dor que proporcionei a você". **

"**Como poderia?", murmurou. "Está aqui agora. Está me fazendo chorar. Está me fazendo sofrer". **

"**Eu sei...", o dedo indicador traçou a linha de seu lábio superior, fazendo com os olhos femininos fechassem-se instintivamente. "Desculpe-me, Tohru, mas...", a frase não pode ser terminada. A boca tocou a sua e os pensamentos formulados na cabeça de Kyo desapareceram. **

**Não podia abraçá-la, mas os lábios moveram-se sobre o dela com tanto carinho que ambos começaram a andar, até que ela estivesse encostada na parede, as duas mãos dele apoiadas cada uma de um lado de sua cabeça. Quando o contato se tornou suave demais, Kyo envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos e aprofundou o beijo, alimentando as fantasias, esquecendo-se dos sonhos para dedicar-se somente a doce realidade. Que era mais doce do que ele pensava ser. **

**Os lábios dela desviaram-se dos seus por mínimos segundos, tempo suficiente para que ela dissesse. "Deixe eu tocar você, Kyo...". **

**Os dedos de Tohru dedilharam sobre o seu peito, enquanto voltavam a se beijar, a esquecer o resto do mundo. Logo, o gato afundava as mãos nos cabelos castanhos e sedosos, embriagando-se com o cheiro, com o sabor. **

**Se quando crianças, o amor já os obrigava a desviar o olhar, agora que adultos eram, sabiam que o desejo ia crescendo, faminto, ansiando por uma carícia profunda que o corpo dele não permitia ter. **

**E ao lembrar-se disso, Tohru afastou-se bruscamente. Kyo também fez o mesmo, fitando-a como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse. E de fato, era como se fosse. Os cabelos em desalinho, os lábios brilhosos de paixão, o corpo trêmulo e ansioso, arqueando-se para frente, procurando conforto em qualquer espaço daquele quarto pequeno, mas achando somente calor. **

"**Quem era ele, Tohru?", Kyo não evitou de perguntar. Como ela podia beijá-lo se amava outro Souma? Será que o vira, que o sentira nele? **

"**Ele?", ela gaguejou. **

"**Por qual Souma você se apaixonou?". **

"**Oh, Kyo...", as lágrimas de Tohru desceram com muito mais força e ela correu para fora do quarto. O gato, sem a mínima intenção de deixá-la fugir, também foi atrás da garota. **

**Tudo estava rodando. Achar a saída da casa dos Souma nunca lhe parecera tão difícil. E o choro turvava-lhe a visão, fazia-a tudo em dobro. Viu a sombra de Yuki, ainda sentado no mesmo lugar de antes. Os vislumbres dos bonequinhos dos signos do zodíaco que Shigure deixara para trás. Mas mesmo assim, não parou de correr. Assim que avistou a porta de madeira, correu-a com a mão e saiu para o jardim, tropeçando, sujando a saia branca. Como Kyo podia ser tão cego? Como não podia perceber por quem ela se apaixonara, quando era tudo tão extremamente óbvio?**

**Sentiu um puxão em seu braço. A mão de Kyo era firme e os olhos, igualmente duros, esperavam uma resposta. "Quem é aquele por quem você se apaixonou, Tohru?". **

"**Seu maldito neko baka!", gritou. "Quem foi o único que roubou meu coração, que fez eu chorar quando foi embora, que fez eu cair cada vez que eu pensava nele, que fez eu fugir, que fez eu morrer por dentro?", a surpresa e o entendimento iam enchendo os olhos de Kyo. "Quem foi o único que me deixou?E que agora, teve a coragem de ainda perguntar quem eu amava, quando ele... quando ele sempre foi o único para mim?". **

"**Tohru...". **

"**O Souma por quem eu me apaixonei", olhou-o bem dentro dos olhos. "Foi você, Kyo". **

_Continua... _

* * *

**_Olá, minna! _**

Época de festas, muito complicada para atualizar... o fic já está pronto a muito tempo, o computador é que não ajuda. Desculpe por não responder os reviews, mas não estou usando meu computador e não posso ficar muito tempo. No próximo e último capítulo, eu responderei as carinhosas reviews!

Um ótimo ano, minna! Kisu!


	6. Capítulo V

_**Capítulo V**_

"**_O Souma por quem eu me apaixonei... Foi você, Kyo! E eu não quero mais esse sentimento, eu preferia antes de tudo odiá-lo! Pois esse sentimento me matou! Eu não queria que você tivesse voltado! Nunca!". _**

**Depois daquelas palavras, ele sem mais o chão onde pisar, afrouxara o aperto e permitira que Tohru corresse para longe. A essa altura, Yuki também já estava lá fora, assistindo a aquela cena com o coração partido, mas com o rosto calmo. Do que adiantaria ficar nervoso naquele momento? Expressar ciúme, quando o próprio Kyo já era fonte inesgotável de emoções?**

**Os céus tornaram-se negros e a chuva os castigou durante os próximos minutos. Lembrava-lhe a primeira vez que Kyo se transformara em sua verdadeira forma. Mas dessa vez, não era o gato amaldiçoado que fugira. E sim Tohru. A brava e corajosa Tohru. Como nenhum dos dois primos havia percebido que ela não passava de uma menininha frágil? **

**Kyo caiu no chão enlameado. Os punhos começaram a bater violentamente no chão, o rosto composto de todo o arrependimento. "COMO EU NUNCA PERCEBI! COMO EU PUDE SER TÃO ESTÚPIDO, COMO EU A DEIXEI QUANDO ELA PRECISOU DE MIM! QUE ESPÉCIE DE AMOR É ESSE O MEU!". **

**As mãos foram ficando avermelhadas, na direta, já havia um corte que vertia sangue. Mas Kyo não dava indícios de que iria parar de martirizar-se. E nem Yuki de que ia impedi-lo. Via no rompante do primo uma maneira mais sutil de expressar suas próprias frustrações. **

"_**Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, Tohru. E eu descobri que estou apaixonado por você". **_

"_**Gomen... gomen... Yuki... meu coração... meu coração é só do Kyo. E é por ele que eu estou esperando". **_

**Depois daquele dia, sua relação com a jovem Tohru nunca mais fora a mesma. Eram amigos, mas havia uma barreira invisível que os separava. Quando Akito lhe envenenou novamente, ela não agüentou a pressão de uma vida entre tantos segredos. Não iria jamais culpá-la. Ela, dentre todos os integrantes daquela casa, fora a que lutara mais. Uma guerreira feminina e gentil. Com força suficiente para suportar nas costas suas dores e a de Kyo. **

"**Acabou, Kyo", havia certa felicidade contida em suas palavras. "Tohru jamais o perdoará por não ter percebido antes". **

"**Como pode ter tanta certeza, ratazana...? Se não foi capaz de fazê-la se apaixonar por você?", sussurrou Kyo, o rosto parcialmente coberto pela franja laranja. **

"**Não me diga o que eu fui capaz ou não", Yuki rebateu. "Pelo menos, tentei lutar por ela". **

"**Lutar?", Kyo abriu um sorriso sarcástico. "Você caiu quando percebeu que ela não o amava. Que ela era a única garota que não babava por seus passos, que não entendia sua fama e nem enxergava o príncipe que o colégio inteiro idolatrava. Você tem coragem de chamar isso de luta! Você apenas a usou. Sempre a usou. Ela só foi um suporte para sua falta de coragem". **

"**Seu maldito gato! Eu a amo mais do que você jamais a amará". **

"**Você não entende, rato... não entende que eu preciso dela...", ele murmurou com dor. "Não entende que esses 7 anos enlouqueceram-me. Que ela é como o ar que eu vivo, que eu não posso viver sem ela só que... que antes de tudo isso, eu quero que ela seja feliz. E que felicidade há no amor que ela sente por mim? Como ela mesmo diz... eu a fiz morrer por dentro". **

"**E o que vai fazer agora?". **

"**Não parece óbvio?", o corpo molhado levantou-se em direção a casa e quando ele passou por Yuki, disse. "Eu vou embora". **

"**Vai abandoná-la novamente?". **

"**Pela primeira vez, eu sei que não estou abandonando-a". **

**-- **

"**Eu gostaria de poder ajudar você, Tohru-chan", Shigure afirmou, passando a mão pela cabeça chorosa da jovem. **

"**Não é sua obrigação, Shigure-san... eu mesma pensei que jamais tornaria a ver Yuki, ou Kyo... até mesmo o senhor". **

"**Você sabe que não era isso que a família Souma queria", a expressão séria desmanchou-se em um sorriso compreensivo. "Mas eu sempre soube que nosso laço não poderia ser desfeito. E é por isso que você está aqui". **

"**Eu não sabia para onde ir", as lágrimas que manchavam sua maquilagem eram as mesmas que as fizera colocá-la. Como o amor e o tempo podem encarecer de somente uma pessoa e lhe reservar um destino tão triste quanto o dela? "Espero que sua esposa não se importe". **

"**Oh, não", os olhos dele brilharam quando ele fez menção de sua querida mulher. "Ela está trabalhando. E quando chegar vai adorar que esteja aqui em casa". **

"**Acho que não estarei mais aqui".**

"**Tohru", Shigure fitou-a seriamente, enquanto suas mãos destinavam-se a colocar chá na xícara. "Por que não me conta o que aconteceu de verdade?". **

**As mãos de Tohru suavam e sua testa também, mas ela tinha consciência de que não poderia confiar em mais ninguém suas próprias palavras. "Kyo-kun... voltou". **

"**Nossa, que desnaturado! Nem teve a coragem de vir me visitar e...", percebendo que sua visita precisava continuar, ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. **

"**Ele foi me procurar na creche, mas... eu fugi. Meu peito...", ela pressionou o lugar onde o coração batia. "Meu peito ardeu tanto, encará-lo era muito difícil, pois... o que eu sinto por ele sempre me machucou. Depois, nos reencontramos na casa dos Souma. Eu tinha ido buscar alguns dos meus pertences e ele invadiu o quarto. Nós nos... beijamos, Shigure-san. E eu confessei meus sentimentos por ele, além de dizer coisas horríveis". **

"**E que coisas horríveis foram essas?". **

"**Eu disse que o sentimento me matava, que todo esse amor doía. Que eu simplesmente desejava odiá-lo e esquecer que ele havia voltado, pois era tudo o que eu menos queria". **

"**Hum...". **

"**Você acha que fui dura demais?", ela perguntou e ao receber o assentir do novelista, suspirou pesadamente. "Mas Kyo não tem o direito de me exigir nada. Ele me abandonou, Shigure-san". **

"**Quer saber o que eu realmente acho? Acho que está sendo um pouco egoísta", ao ver a surpresa nos olhos dela, corrigiu-se. "Ou melhor, acredito que Kyo e você estão sendo bastante egoístas". **

"**Demo...". **

"**Quando Kyo partiu, ele não quebrou somente o seu coração. Eu e Yuki também sofremos com essa mudança. Esperávamos mais consideração, julgo até que esperávamos carinho por parte dele. Magoei-me ao perceber que nem você segurava-o dessa vez". **

"**Então? Como pode dizer que estou sendo egoísta?". **

"**Nenhum dos dois pensou seriamente no que fazia. Kyo foi egoísta em partir por medo do que estava sentindo por você. E você está sendo egoísta, pois se ele voltou, ele merece uma chance". **

"**Ele não merece o sentimento que eu sinto por ele". **

"**Agora, Kyo também deve estar pensando a mesma coisa". **

"**Mas... eu sofri muito mais, Shigure-san!". **

"**Tohru, querida", ele acariciou a mão que estava sobre a mesa de leve. "Isso não é uma competição de sofrimento, para que ver quem se machucou mais. Eu sei que você sofreu. Lembro-me de sua força enquanto agüentava um Yuki descontrolado, e suas torrenciais lágrimas de noite. Entretanto, e Kyo? Com quem Kyo compartilhou as lágrimas por ter abandonado você? Quem foi a inteira dona de seus pensamentos, quando tudo ao redor parecia desmoronar?". **

"**O que está querendo dizer, Shigure-san?", o coração batia controlado, afinal, já sabia a resposta. **

"**Que Kyo a ama mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo. Foi essa a razão dele voltar, de lutar contra sua teimosia, de beijá-la, mesmo sabendo que um abraço significaria o fim de tudo", o novelista pausou-se, tomando chá e esperando a reação de Tohru. **

"**_O dia mais feliz da minha vida será quando eu puder abraçá-la, Tohru"._**

"_**Como posso deixá-la sozinha, Tohru?"**_

"_**Todos nós cometemos erros"**_

**Os erros do passado, são certamente, os mais difíceis de ser corrigidos. Pois a mágoa é como um espinho, precisando sempre de muito esforço para sair, onde quer que tenha se pregado. Tohru Honda sabia isso mais do que ninguém. Mas e... e se Kyo estivesse tentando reparar o dele? Será que também... não era hora de Tohru reparar os dela? **

"**Onde acha que ele está, Shigure-san?", inquiriu, já levantando-se. **

**Um sorriso vitorioso formou-se no rosto do velho amigo. "Se eu bem o conheço... saindo da casa dos Souma. Acha que vai conseguir chegar lá?". **

"**Sim!", ela afirmou com veemência. "Eu finalmente vou voltar para o meu lar!". **

**--**

**_É, estranho, não é, Kyo, _o gato perguntou-se mentalmente, enquanto fitava a fachada triste da casa dos Souma. _Você demorou 7 anos para voltar, ansiando mais do que tudo esse regresso. E agora, tudo o que você mais quer é partir. _**

**Yuki não viera se despedir. Ainda nervoso pelas palavras anteriores, trancara-se no quarto e afirmara que não sairia de lá até que Kyo tivesse ido embora. Kyo não o culpou, mas também não lhe deu razão. Se as verdades o feriam tanto, ele não estava preparado para amar Tohru como dizia. **

**A alça da maleta foi apertada entre seus dedos fortes, expressando no gesto sua pura impotência. A vitalidade de seus olhos, a cor de seu rosto e o vigor de sua postura pareciam ter sido levadas pelas gotas incessantes da chuva fresca. Outrora, a mesma chuva clarearia seus pensamentos profundos. Mas agora, só servia para nublá-los ainda mais. **

"**_Você não precisa partir, Kyo-kun"._**

"**Feh...", resmungou. "Tenho certeza que ela não falaria a mesma coisa novamente". _Que minha Tohru ficará extremamente aliviada ao souber que eu parti. _**

**Com mais conformação, Kyo ergueu sua cabeça e foi caminhando para longe da casa dos Souma. Seu rosto estava enegrecido, a chuva não mais parava. As tempestades eram sempre assim, perto de sua família. Comportavam-se como crianças, brincando, sumindo e voltando. **

**Ao final da pequena estradinha amarela, um corpo pequeno estava sentando, encolhido, obviamente tremendo de frio. Kyo sentiu pena da provável criança e tirou de sua bagagem um casaco negro que Tohru havia lhe dado, um pouco antes de ele partir... pela primeira vez. Aproximando-se com cuidado para não assustá-la, sorriu ao estar mais próximo. "Não deveria ficar na chuva, vai pegar uma gripe. Vá para casa antes que piore". **

"**Eu estou no caminho de casa". **

_**Aquela voz...**_

"**E... por que não foi para ela ainda?". **

**Olhos deslumbrantemente azuis fitaram os seus, enquanto aquele sorriso cálido invadia-lhe a face numa fração de segundos que para ambos, durou a verdadeira eternidade. Os joelhos de Kyo não suportaram a força dos lábios curvados e caíram diante dela, ainda esperando por uma resposta. **

"**Por que... sem você, Kyo-kun... ela não é um lar". **

"**Tohru...". **

"**Nós cometemos erros, Kyo-kun", ela sussurrou, acariciando seu rosto com a mão pequenina e não tendo a mínima noção de como aquele carinho significava os 7 anos de lágrimas que guardara por ela. "Nos ferimos, muito nós não superamos, mas... eu percebi que não iríamos superar nunca, se separados estivéssemos". **

"**Você jamais cometeu nenhum...", ele tentou argumentar, mas os dedos dela fecharam seus lábios. **

"**Sim, cometi. Cometi o erro de não acreditar em sua volta, de duvidar de meus sentimentos por você", ela tornou a sorrir. "Mas eu não me importo mais. Eu quero ficar com você, Kyo-kun. Mesmo tendo que ter um gato em meus braços cada vez que for abraçá-lo". **

**Naquela chuva, não haveria como distinguir se Kyo chorava ou se aquelas eram as mesmas gotas que atacavam ferozmente os dois apaixonados. Ele também abriu um sorriso. "Então... posso abraçá-la?". **

"**Pode Kyo. Por que eu me lembro que quando você me abraçasse... seria o dia mais feliz de sua... quero dizer, de nossas vidas". **

**Os braços ergueram-se levemente, como se para aproveitar o momento com o máximo de prazer. Logo, a tocaram e a pressionaram contra o peito forte. O carinho não durou muito, já que o corpo dele começou a se transformar no de um felino alaranjado. Mas enquanto durou, Kyo e Tohru souberam que não havia tempo para o amor de ambos. Que os corpos superariam a maldição que assolava o Souma e assim viveriam plenamente. **

**Quando se deram conta, Tohru já tinha o gatinho sobre os braços, com os olhos fechados, lambendo-a com delicadeza. Acariciou sua cabeça e sussurrou, num tom confidencial. "Kyo-kun é o gatinho mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida". **

**As bochechas, tornaram-se carmesim e rosnou, sussurrando também. "É porque você o fez voltar para seu lar, Tohru". **

_Fim_

* * *

_n.n_

Kami, como eu demorei ! xx'

_Me sinto até envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito feliz pelas pessoas que pediram continuação ! Então aqui está, o fim da minha história de Furuba. Estranhamente orgulhosa estou. Acredito que por ser a primeira vez que trabalho com Furuba e por conhecer os personagens como eu conheço :)  
Espero que tenham gostado n.n_

;


End file.
